


“Don’t give me that face, it’s so cute I might not be able to hold back.”

by rafaelswaithe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Squirting, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelswaithe/pseuds/rafaelswaithe
Summary: Requested by an anonymous user on Tumblr with the prompt in the title.





	“Don’t give me that face, it’s so cute I might not be able to hold back.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is shamelessly (maybe a bit shamefully) dirty. I tried out something new, I just hope you all enjoy it.

It had started off innocently enough — you and Sweet Pea were hanging out with your friends, and then he had said something in an attempt to be funny; that was when the bickering started. At this point, you weren’t even sure what the two of you were still fighting for. You were both as stubborn as mules, and neither of you were going to back down.

“I just don’t understand why you have to be such an asshole!” you said, your voice raising as you started to get up from your booth at Pop’s. “Everything that anyone says, you always have to have some smartass response.”

Sweet Pea’s eyes rolled as he listened to you, watching as you moved to get up from the booth. One of the things that he’d always loved about you was the way that you spoke your mind, not bothering to hold your tongue for anyone. He respected you for that. The only problem is now, it was coming back to bite him in the ass.

“Are you done?” he asked you in a nearly monotone voice, putting on a show of seeming uninterested, knowing that it would only frustrate you further. _God_ , he was so infuriating.

“As a matter of fact, I’m not,” you replied, crossing your arms over your chest. You glared at him, thinking to yourself about what you could say next. Surely, he’d given you enough to rant about for a while.

“Eh, too bad,” he spoke, standing from the booth and grabbing your arm. “Sorry guys, we’ll see you later,” he told your friends as he tugged you toward Pop’s exit. His grip on your arm was firm, but not enough to hurt you — that much was a detail that you didn’t miss.

Dragging you out of the restaurant and toward his bike, he cornered you against the motorcycle. Your back pressed against it slightly, and he put his hands on the seat on either side of you, keeping you somewhat caged it.

“You wanna tell me what that was about in there?” he asked, nodding toward Pop’s.

You rolled your eyes, shaking your head. The last thing that you wanted was to talk this out right now. You weren’t ready yet. Maybe if he gave you a couple of hours, then you’d be ready to talk, but for now, you just weren’t interested.

“Y/N,” Sweet Pea spoke, his eyes pleading, though his tone was stern. He just wanted to fix whatever he did to piss you off so much and move on.

Looking away from him as he spoke your name, you heard him let out a sigh. He knew that it was hopeless to try and get you to talk to him when you were like this, but he’d wanted to at least try.

“Fine, come on, we’re going home and you can sulk there,” he said, stepping back for you to move away from the bike so he could get on. Once he did, he started it up, waiting for you to get on behind him. After a few moments, you relented, climbing onto the bike and taking your seat.

Instead of wrapping your arms around him like you normally would, you simply rested your hands against his sides. It was petty and stupid, but the last thing that you wanted to do when you were irritated at Sweet Pea was wrap your arms around him on the way home.

He revved the bike, and as he took off quickly, you soon regretted your decision. You yelped as you felt yourself jerk backwards slightly, hands gripping Sweet Pea’s jacket tightly.

Freeing one of his hands, he grabbed for one of yours, pulling your arm around his waist and leaving it there. He half-expected for you to move it away again, but you kept it there, letting out a little sigh.

It didn’t take long for the two of you to get back to his trailer, and as you walked inside first, you moved to the fridge, opening it to grab a drink.

“What are you doing?” Sweet Pea asked as you downed half of your drink in one go.

“I’m thirsty. I couldn’t finish my drink before because some fucking _baboon_ dragged me away,” you said, tone biting as you glared at him.

Sweet Pea shook his head, rolling his eyes slightly. He moved to lean against the counter near where you stood, letting out a soft sigh. “Baby…” he started.

You raised your hand, cutting him off before he could continue, “Not now, Pea.”

Continuing to look at him, your expression remained irritated, your brow furrowed as he began to smirk.

“What the fuck is funny about this, Sweet Pea?” you asked, looking up at him.

He had always towered over you — being over six feet tall, he towered over nearly everyone. Still, you were a fair amount smaller, and he’d always teased you about it, finding enjoyment in seeing you give him your best glares and angry faces.

As you glared at him now, he shook his head, taking a couple of steps so he was standing directly in front of you.

“Don’t give me that face, it’s so cute I might not be able to hold back.”

You bit down on the inside of your cheek. It wasn’t the first time that Sweet Pea had called your angry expression cute, but it still didn’t make it any less annoying.

“Sweet Pea, don’t you dare,” you tried to warn, but your voice faltered.

“ _Baby_ ,” he repeated, his tone a bit softer this time as his hands rested against your sides, thumbs stroking gently over your hip bones.

Your teeth moved from your cheek to your lower lip, holding it between your teeth as you fought the urge to let him in.

He stooped down slightly, trying to meet your eyes with his. Moving a hand beneath your chin, he gently lifted it up, giving you a soft little smirk. “Hey,” he spoke.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” you spoke, leaning in and pressing your lips roughly against his.

The kiss was heated and bruising, and as your lips moved together, Sweet Pea reached down, hands gripping your hips and lifting you up to sit on the counter. Moving between your legs almost immediately, he pushed your shirt up and you did your best to get out of it, letting him toss it aside and out of the way.

You discarded his shirt as well, your hands working to unbuckle his belt and remove his pants immediately after. Before you were able to do away with his, Sweet Pea’s hand was down the front of your pants and in your underwear, fingertips teasing against your clit.

Letting out a soft whine, you ground your hips into his fingers, trying to get more, but he pulled them away before you could. You made quick work of pushing down his pants, watching as he stepped out of them, his fingers still teasing you.

“Sweets, I swear to God, stop teasing,” you whined, rolling your hips down again.

“I’m not sure what you mean, darlin’. After all, I’m such a fucking idiot,” he smirked, fingers finally pressing fully to your clit, beginning to rub slow circles against it.

You let out a low moan as his fingers finally pressed against you fully. Your hands moved to push down your pants and let them fall away, as well as your underwear, giving him better access to your core.

“You seem eager,” he teased, stroking a finger back and forth along your entrance and causing you to whimper before he plunged it into you, thrusting it slowly.

“Dick,” you groaned, nails digging into his arms as his finger thrust into you. You heard him chuckle quietly and you leaned in, pressing your lips against his once more to shut him up.

His free hand moved to cup your cheek as you kissed, tongue slipping into your mouth to move against yours. After a moment, you felt him add another finger inside of you, beginning to move them a bit faster.

“ _Sweets_ ,” you breathed against his lips and he nodded to acknowledge you. His thumb moved to circle your clit as his fingers thrust into you.

His lips broke away from yours after a minute, moving down to kiss and suck at the spot on your neck that he knew you loved. You let out a little whimper as he did, surely leaving a mark in his wake.

“Sweet Pea…” you moaned, head tipping back against the cabinets as his lips moved over your neck. “More, please…”

Sweet Pea nodded to acknowledge you, carefully adding a third finger within you. You let out a moan at that, gasping as he began to thrust the digits hard and fast within you. His other hand moved to rub his fingers at your clit, and your eyes rolled back, crying out as your hips rolled to meet his fingers.

You felt a familiar warmth beginning to build in your stomach, biting down on your lip in the center. “Sweets… baby, I’m close,” you warned him and he let out a pleased hum.

His fingers moved faster and harder still, fingertips curling to stroke against the spot within you that drove you wild, and you moaned even louder than before. There was no doubt about it, he worked you better than anyone you’d ever been with.

“Come for me, baby girl… come for me,” he instructed. It didn’t take long after the words were spoken before you felt your muscles tighten, your legs shaking as your orgasm hit you hard. Digging your nails roughly into his shoulders, your walls clamped down around his fingers as your release coursed through you, drawing moan after moan from your lips.

Sweet Pea groaned as he felt your release around his fingers, working you through your climax until you came down. He removed his fingers from you once he was sure that you were done, causing you to whimper at the sudden absence of them within you.

Seeing the way your juices coated his digits, he lifted them to his lips, sucking and licking them clean. The sight drew a moan from your lips, and you reached forward into his boxers, grabbing the waistband and pushing them down to free his erection.

You scooted closer toward the edge of the counter, wrapping your hand around his cock and stroking it teasingly. Sweet Pea smirked lightly, hands moving to grasp your hips. He rolled his hips forward, thrusting into your hand with a little groan, and you smirked.

The two of you knew just how to drive one another crazy in every way, and this was nothing too far from the norm for you.

“Baby…” he groaned, his head dropping down to kiss along your neck again. Moving forward a bit more, he reached between you, removing your hand from him carefully, and you draped your arm around his neck instead. Taking his length into his hand, he gave himself a few strokes, moving his hips to line up with yours.

You could feel as the head of his cock teased back and forth between your folds, and you whimpered. “Pea… please, no more teasing,” you pleaded, hips bucking at the sensation of him against your still-sensitive core.

He lifted his head from the crook of your neck, eyes meeting yours before he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against your lips as he aligned himself with you, using his free hand to grip your hip and pushing into you with one thrust.

“ _Fuck_ , Y/N,” he cursed, “Jesus, you’re so tight and wet, babe.”

“Oh my God,” you moaned, feeling him stretch you out. Your other arm moved around his neck as well and you rolled your hips down into his, legs wrapping around his waist.

After a few moments, he began to move, gradually setting a steady rhythm as he thrust within you. He let out a low groan to himself, unable to help it. You felt amazing around him, each time better than the last, and now was no different.

He filled you so incredibly, and you couldn’t help but whine at just how good he felt. Dropping one of your hands between the two of you, a mischievous grin rose over your lips as you began to rub at your clit in time with his thrusts, letting out a moan as you did.

“Good girl,” he praised, smirking softly as he watched you. He knew that with him pounding into you and you rubbing your clit at the same time, you wouldn’t last long at all. Grabbing your hips carefully, he pulled you a bit further off of the edge of the counter, angling his hips to thrust into you at just the right angle.

You gasped, your free hand grasping for the handle of the cabinet above you to help hold yourself steady as he changed the angle of his thrusts. Your fingers rubbed vigorously against your clit as your heart raced, feeling his length hit just the right spot with each thrust.

You could feel the coil beginning to tighten in your stomach again, and you knew it would only moments before you came undone again. “Sweet Pea… _fuck_ , I’m close again,” you whined, and he groaned in response.

His hands moved to grip your hips, pulling you down into his thrusts as he thrust up into you hard and fast, wanting to give you the best orgasm that he could.

His change in pace caused you to cry out, your legs quivering before your body spasmed, screaming out his name over and over as your release spilled from between your legs and dripped down onto the floor.

“Holy fucking shit,” he groaned, feeling the way you gushed around him. His hips continued to pound into yours, pushing past the resistance as he chased his own release. “Keep fucking rubbing it, baby. Don’t stop,” he told you, wanting to prolong your pleasure.

You whimpered as you shook from pleasure, but you did as he said, keeping your fingers rubbing against your already sensitive clit, moaning with each thrust that he gave you.

The way that your muscles clenched around him, drawing him in more and more had him on cloud nine, and with each thrust inside of you, he felt himself growing closer to his own release.

Sweet Pea pounded into you relentlessly and you continued to rub at your clit, feeling your eyes roll back as after a few more moments, you brought yourself to another orgasm. You gushed around him once more, and that was what did him in.

His thrusts became sloppy and erratic, and after a few more pushes of his hips against yours, he came with a loud, long groan, hands squeezing your hips tightly and holding you to him.

“Shit, baby… fuck you feel so good,” he murmured.

Once both of your orgasms had run their course, his hips slowed to a stop, along with your fingers. Leaning in, he pressed a few soft but short kisses to your lips, the both of you still trying to catch your breath as he withdrew from you.

His arms wrapped around you, holding you to him as he pulled you from the counter. Your arms instinctively moved around his neck, your legs around his waist. “Sweet Pea,” you whined, burying your face against his neck.

Holding onto you tightly so he didn’t drop you, he hummed to acknowledge you. He brought you to his bed, laying you down against the pillows, then moved to lie down beside you. 

He turned on his side toward you, arm draping over your waist to pull you close. Pressing a kiss to the side of your head, he murmured softly, “I love you, princess.”

A soft smile rose on your lips and your hand lifted to stroke gently against his cheek. “Love you too, Sweets.”

“I’m sorry that I was an asshole. It’s just how I am — how I’ve always been. But, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings or make you angry with me — even though your angry face is adorable,” he spoke, beginning to smirk at the last comment.

You rolled your eyes playfully and shook your head, “You’re insufferable, you know that? But, if being angry at you is going to get me all of that, feel free to push my buttons anytime,” you smirked.


End file.
